


Sweet and Sour, Hearts Devoured

by Ropewithnoanchor



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Facials, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ropewithnoanchor/pseuds/Ropewithnoanchor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot inspired by the lyrics to "No Control."</p><p>Louis wakes up in a hotel bed to find Harry's not beside him. He starts remembering their previous night together, and when Harry returns to find him jerking off, he decides to bring him to orgasm himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet and Sour, Hearts Devoured

**Author's Note:**

> I reread this and found like eight million typos, trying to fix them asap, good god.

The curtains blow in the breeze from the open window and let a flash of sunlight hit the bed. Louis pulls the covers over his head to block it out, groaning into the fabric. He can sense that it’s late morning, and he’s slept in unintentionally. Why didn’t Harry’s alarm go off? There are probably a hundred things they’re supposed to be doing, but right now, all Louis wants is to stay in bed all day. They almost never can.

He smiles sleepily as he remembers the night before, licking his lips subconsciously. The two of them had gotten tipsy at a dive bar after their concert and returned to the hotel room at two in the morning to ravish each other. He can still taste Harry on his tongue, feel his body writhing underneath him as he took the green-eyed boy apart and put him back together again. They were too spent to shower afterward, and Louis runs a hand down his stomach to feel the remnants of their pleasure staining his skin. 

Rolling over, he reaches for Harry’s sleeping form, only to discover the bed beside him is empty. Emerging from underneath the blankets, he traces his fingers over the wrinkled place on the sheets where his boyfriend had slept, still warm from his body. He couldn’t have left all that long ago. Louis slides over and fills the space that Harry vacated, basking in the leftover body heat and breathing in Harry’s scent on the pillow. He rubs himself into the sheets a little, dragging his morning wood across the warm spot.

Still hazy with sleep and longing for Harry, he forces his eyes back open so he can find his phone and see if Harry’s texted him. He almost knocks over Harry’s half-finished mug of tea from the night before, dark stains running down the side and ringing the rim from Harry sloshing it around drunkenly.

There are a handful of messages on his phone but none from Harry, so he tosses it aside and gets back under the covers. He immediately slides his hand down to his cock, which is hard and hot and begging for attention, not at all deterred by the incredible orgasm it had deep inside Harry only a few hours ago. He strokes it sleepily and lazily, keeping himself on edge, throwing his other arm over his face to block out the sunlight trying to creep past the curtains again. 

He stops moving when he hears a keycard slide into the hotel room door, the lock clicking and the knob turning. Uncovering his face, he peers over the blankets blearily as Harry tries to slip quietly into the room.

“Oh, you’re up,” Harry says with a grin, his voice low and hoarse. Louis feels a rush of pleasure wash over him when he thinks of why Harry’s voice is wrecked like that. His hand starts moving again, hidden by the blankets.

Harry shucks his sweatshirt and sweatpants and climbs back into bed naked, sliding right up next to Louis. Louis doesn’t stop stroking himself, turning his head to kiss Harry on the mouth. He tastes like tea and cereal, and Louis laughs. “You had breakfast?”

“Woke up starving,” Harry murmurs, moving his lips down along Louis’s throat. He wraps his arm around Louis’s middle, and only then does he notice what happening beneath the blankets. “And apparently you woke up horny.”

Louis huffs out a laugh, his eyes fluttering closed with a groan as Harry starts gently biting his neck. “Was thinking about last night,” he admits, his hand picking up speed a little. “How good you felt.”

He can feel Harry smiling against his skin. “Yeah?” Harry asks, sliding down under the blanket so he can get his mouth on Louis’s nipple. There’s an enormous hickey over the “What” part of Louis’s “It Is What It Is” tattoo, and Harry playfully digs his thumb into it until Louis arches off the bed.

“Fuck, Harry,” he moans. “Suck me? Please?”

Harry lifts his head, knocking back the covers and looking Louis in the eye. Louis watches him, his usually sharp blue eyes still a little cloudy with sleep, and the corner of Harry’s mouth tugs up in a mischievous smile.

“How about I fuck you instead?”

Louis bites his lip and hesitates. He doesn’t routinely bottom for Harry, but he doesn’t dislike the idea. “You _were_ good for me last night,” he says, pretending to consider.

“Was I? No wonder I woke up so sore,” Harry teases, even though Louis wouldn’t have been surprised if the boy hadn’t remembered. He’d been quite drunk. He reaches down and grabs Harry by the hips, pulling the boy on top of him. His fingers dig into Harry’s ass, holding him in place so he could rub his erection over his hole.

Harry immediately starts squirming. “No-o-o, sore, sore, sore,” he whines. “Let me fuck you, it’s my turn.”

Louis sighs and pretends to give in, letting Harry grab his wrists and pin them next to his head. “Alright, alright.” He stretches his neck so he can peck Harry on the lips. “I’m all yours.”

“I know,” Harry answers with a very self-satisfied grin, keeping Louis pinned as he goes to work darkening the collarbone bruise until Louis is panting and writhing. 

Finally, Harry detaches his mouth and slides down between Louis’s legs, grasping the backs of his thighs and pushing his legs up and apart. With his newly freed hands, Louis stretches over to the bedside table and grabs the bottle of lube—half empty already from the night before. Harry takes it and slicks his fingers. 

Louis wants to warn Harry to be careful, but he bites his lip and keeps the words in. Harry is _always_ careful with him; he doesn’t need the reminder. Louis wills his muscles to relax as Harry circles his entrance with one wet finger.

“You good?” Harry asks softly, watching Louis’s face for any sign of pain as he slides the finger inside him. Louis whimpers but nods his head.

“Feels good, yeah.”

Harry starts moving the finger in and out, slowly loosening up Louis’s tight hole, using his other hand to jerk Louis off to distract him. He thumbs over the slit at the same time he adds a second finger, making Louis’s hips practically shoot off the bed.

“Good boy,” Harry murmurs, kissing Louis’s impossibly soft inner thigh. Louis fists the bed sheets, gasping as Harry begins to finger-fuck him.

“Oh god, Haz,” he pants, so very unused to the sensation. Harry’s two fingers find the bundle of nerves deep inside him, hitting it gently so Louis’s eyes snap open in surprise. Only then does he slide in a third finger.

He scissors the three fingers for a while until he’s certain that Louis is ready for him. The boy’s blue eyes are wide and a little bit nervous, but Harry knows Louis trusts him fully. He pours more lubricant onto his own cock, stroking it until it’s fully hard and ready, before lining up the head against Louis’s entrance.

Harry slowly, slowly presses in, watching Louis’s face again to make sure he’s all right. Louis’s eyes have closed and he’s making soft sounds of pain, but his muscles are relaxing and beginning to accept Harry. When Harry is finally fully inside him, he still his hips, letting Louis adjust.

After a few moments, Louis opens his eyes cautiously. He reaches forward and grips Harry’s shoulders, pulling so that Harry is forced to lean over him, their faces only inches apart. He moves one hand up to the back of Harry’s head and pushes down until their mouths slam together. Kissing Harry hungrily, dominantly, Louis only breaks away when he’s ready. 

“ _Go_.”

Harry’s hips immediately start to move, pulling out of Louis and then gently sliding back in. He repeats the motion, sucking his lower lip into his mouth as he fights to remain gentle.

“I’m not made of glass,” Louis hisses suddenly between clenched teeth. “ _Fuck me_.”

Blinking in surprise, Harry quickens his pace, thrusting in and out Louis’s body as fast as it would allow, but still watching Louis carefully. The older boy is shining with sweat in the weak sunlight coming through, and his cheeks are flushed red with his bruised collarbone standing out in high relief. The sight leaves Harry a little breathless.

Louis unclenches the hand still holding Harry’s shoulder, feeling a little guilty when he realizes how deeply he’d sunk his nails. Harry doesn’t seem to care though, pumping his hips steadily, leaning over Louis with his palms pressed to the mattress on either side of Louis’s ribcage. Snaking his hand between their bodies now, Louis finds his own erection, which has managed to stay strong throughout. Stroking himself, he lets out a shaky groan of pleasure, clenching around Harry until Harry’s groaning too.

“You’re so tight, Lou,” Harry says, hastily brushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes as he increases his pace. “God, you feel so good.”

Louis can’t quite speak now, so he just kisses Harry instead, their mouths messy and uncoordinated as Harry slams into him. He feels like he’s been hard for so long now, and his orgasm quickly approaches, heat tingling in his lower stomach. He crosses his ankles behind Harry’s back, squeezing them even closer together and crying out into Harry’s mouth as he comes.

Harry swallows down Louis’s sounds, kissing the boy through his orgasm while he trembles and jerks beneath him. Harry’s rhythm begins to falter, his hips stuttering as his own orgasm nears, and he immediately pulls out of Louis and moves up to sit on his chest.

Still shaking through his aftershocks, Louis blinks up at Harry as he looms over him. Leaning with one hand on the wall behind the bed, Harry jerks himself off rapidly, his cock aimed at Louis’s face. Louis only squeezes his eyes shut just in time before Harry’s coming, shooting all over his mouth and cheeks.

Louis cracks an eye open when he feels it’s safe, licking the salty liquid off his lips. “Dirty boy,” he teases, wiping his cheeks off on the pillowcase.

Harry laughs, still breathing hard as he collapses beside Louis. When he’s come down from his high a little, he curls up around Louis and presses a kiss to his mouth, tasting himself there. “That was great, love.” 

Louis nods and kisses him back. “Don’t get used to it,” he whispers, but he’s smiling.


End file.
